All In a Days Work
by Mo- The Reviewer
Summary: What if Max and Fang already went to school together? What if they hated each other? What if Iggy was the new kid? Could he bring them closer than they ever could have imagined? Or will he be brought onto the battlefield? AU. T for safety. My First FF!
1. Prank Wars and Unlimited Credit Cards

**Hey every1!**

**I'm not just a Reviewer anymore, I'm a writer too!!!**

**This is my first FF. ****It's an AU. The characters will be slightly OOC. And, don't worry, there will eventually be FAX! ****All the characters are HUMAN!**

**Advice is nice, so I would appreciate tips/tricks/hints or anything else!**

**~Mo~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**Need to know INFO:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 14. Ella- 13. Nudge- 11. Gazzy- 8. Angel- 6, soon-to-be seven.**

**Max and Ella are the daughters of (Dr.) Valentica and Jeb Ride.**

**Fang, Nudge are the ADOPTIVE children of Nina and Tom Costa.**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I am not an old man. If I did own MR, I would be working a new MR book! I definitely wouldn't be writing fan fiction…**

**

* * *

**

**"There's nothing wrong with revenge - it's the best way to get even!"**

**-- Archie Bunker**

* * *

*MAX POV*

I woke up a week after the first day of school, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and looked around my room.

Then I looked again.

After that, I pretty much screamed my head off. Why, you ask?

Oh, nothing big. Just that everything in my room was broken, crushed to pieces, or dunked in hot pink paint.

Wait, PINK!?! I HATE pink!

And only one person knows that for sure…

"FANG!" I screamed for the second time in ten minutes.

"Yes neighbor dearest?" he responded from his window across from my balcony.

Ugh. That annoying little son of a-

"Max? What's wrong?" My sister, Ella, called from outside my locked door. I closed the curtains to my balcony, opened the door and said, "Take a look for yourself."

After she took in my mess of a bedroom she said, "Fang… Again? Wow, Max. He really meant he was going to get you back for what you did when you read part of his journal over the school intercom…"

HA! That was hilarious!

*FLASHBACK*

"May I have your attention please? This is the morning announcements. Today is Day 'A'…" Mrs. Sonntag, my prinicipal, droned on and on. I was just waiting for her to freaking get on with it!

Ever since Fang and I got into an argument about whether girls or boys are better when we were seven, we have been one-upping each other. It seemed to turn into a prank war sometime around when we were ten…

Anyway, Fang's latest prank on me was putting my underwear on the flag pole outside school. I wouldn't have been that bad, except for the fact that he chose the underwear I got as a joke from my best friend, Cayley. It was tiger striped, frilly, and had "RAWR" in bold hot pink letters across the butt. Not to mention it was low enough on the pole so that everyone could read what it said on it.

He even put a sign next to it saying "Max Ride's underwear". Nice of him, isn't it?

Note the sarcasm.

I now have the official nickname of Tiger. Yippee for me!

Now, apparently, I am 'hot' so every freaking guy in the school went to see what it said on it. That is, until the janitor to took it down... Janitors are my favorite people in the school now.

The school knows all about our prank war so everyone expects something to happen every month. Some people even take sides and place bets! And mom tells _my_ dad he is encouraging me by sometimes helping with the pranks! HA!

You might be wondering how Fang gets into my room in the first place. He somehow jumps from his window to my balcony. Then he magically breaks the lock. After that, he gets whatever he wants to use for whatever prank that month. I don't know why, but I never seem to wake up whenever he does this. It's the same way with him whenever I break into his room.

"…Now here is Max Ride with a special announcement," Mrs. Sonntag concluded, handing the microphone over to me. I know this is low, even for me, but you just don't take someone's underwear and hang it up for everyone to see!

"Hi everyone," I started in an overly cheery voice. Fang, who I saw right now walking in front of the big window in the office, froze and looked into the window with an expression of horror written all over his face. That was quickly changed when he looked at me and glared. I smirked and winked. Then I waved an ordinary black journal in front of the window.

If it was possible, he got even madder and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates! This was going to be great!

"Have you ever wondered what is going on through Fang's head at times? Well, I am sitting here with his journal and am going to read a page for you… Here we go: 'Journal- I know this might sounds weird, but I wonder what I would be like if I was a girl. Would I be obsessed over shoes and clothes like Nudge? A slut like Lissa? Bossy like Veronica? An angel like Angel? I was curious to see what I would look like as a girl, so I let Angel and Nudge cover me in make-up and dress me up like Barbie. I will say one thing about this experience: I feel for those girls who wear heals and complain. Those things KILL! I didn't look too bad in a skirt though…' Sorry, Folks. That's all I am going to read. I am going to save you the punishment of what's going on through Fang's mind. Have a nice day!"

I had to stop because Fang had come charging into the principal's office and I didn't want to be at the end of Fang's anger at the moment. I dropped the journal and ran for my life, laughing all the way!

When I turned around the corner I heard Fang yell, "I am going to get you back for this Maximum Ride! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

Even if he did something pretty bad, I don't think I will regret it! This was just too good!

*END FLASHBACK*

If he thinks I regret that prank, he is so wrong. While I have the permanent nickname of 'Tiger', Fang has the nickname 'Chica'. His is much worse.

But now I am definitely upset. I don't want my room to look this bad!

Wait- I have an unlimited credit card! I can just call a bunch of people to re-do it for me.

Nobody knows about the credit card except for my dad. Don't ask me why, but my dad thinks that something bad will happen so he gave me this to use. I have no idea where the money comes from, but I try to use it as little as possible. I don't know if it is or isn't blood money, after all!

I'll have to thank Fang later, I was looking for an excuse to re-do my room!

* * *

*FANG POV*

I was looking forward to Max seeing what I had done to her room. I know from my sisters Angel and Nudge that girls LOVE their rooms. So I just got some major payback!

I heard Max scream my name and knew that she saw what I did. Yes! Score! That's what you get when you mess with me Max.

After I answered Max, I watched to see what would happen. Max might think that I can't see what is going on since she closed the curtains on her balcony doors, but she has a giant window that lets you see everything going on.

Anyway, Ella came in to see what the fuss was about and then left after talking a little with Max.

And then… Max… SHRUGGED?!

What?!

I thought she would hate me for destroying her precious room! Any normal girl would.

'Then again, Max isn't normal,' I thought bitterly.

* * *

**HAHA! Fang isn't as smart as he thought he was! *tsk tsk* ****Don't worry, Iggy is coming!! ****Please REVIEW and Iggy will come faster!**

**Any ideas for the next pranks? Cause I don't... :)**

**~Mo~**


	2. Evil Thoughts and Evil Smiles

**Hello! ****I am soooo happy because I already got six reviews even though I only published the first chapter yesterday!**

**Special Thanks to Rainbowstrike****: You are right, I do feel good when I read the reviews! It's amazing! Maybe I'll do this more often… :D**** I think Fang would either be like Nudge or shy… Anyway, thanks for reviewing first!!!**

**Tinkerbell1919****: I sure hope the pranks turn out to be awesome! I can have a pretty devious mind… so we will have to see!**

**Midge_1012****: OMG! You gave me a great idea for a prank! Thanksomuch!**

**And **_**thanks to everyone else that reviewed**_**! I like the pranks, too. I really don't know how I came up with some of them…**

**This chapter might not be very good because I had four nightmares in a row last night. That resulted in me having zero hours of sleep. I will try my best though… :)**

**Please R&R! Flames excepted!**

**Disclaimer: Me no old man. Me young woman. :D**

**

* * *

**

**"We spend the first twelve months of our children's lives teaching them to walk and talk and the next twelve telling them to sit down and shut up."  
-- Phyllis Diller**

* * *

*MAX POV*

After I surveyed my mess of a room, I decided I might as well get ready for school now.

Gross, school. If there is anything I hate more then Fang, it's school.

Except the janitors, they are on my good side now.

And if there is anything I hate more than school… well... It's Monday mornings when I have to go to school.

I had suggested to my mom that she home school me… but that ended up with me extremely frustrated and my mom red in the face. No, not with embarrassment, but with anger.

After she calmed down a little, she had said, "Maximum Ride, if you don't stop pestering me about you being home schooled, I will go get your father."

I shut up at that.

You see, my dad really does care about me and Ella- he gave me the Unlimited Credit Card, after all, and helps me with my pranks- but he can be a big pain in the butt. The stuff he does to annoy us pretty much cancels out any good thing that he has achieved. If he came down, he would keep pestering _me_ until I screamed in frustration and stormed up to my room. He is kind-of like having an eight-year-old as a dad.

I will tell you one thing:

It's. Not. Fun.

My mom is the responsible parent, while my dad is the responsible one when he wants to be- which is few and far between- and the goofy, embarrassing one.

So, when mom pulled the 'Dad Card', I shut up immediately and went up to my room.

Anyway, back to my present dilemma. It's time to get ready for school. Yippee.

Note the sarcasm.

Ella came back barging into my room squealing, "Oh my gosh, Max! Since you are already up, I thought that I could maybe possibly dress you for school today?" And then, of course, she ended her question with bambi eyes, so I couldn't refuse.

She dragged me into the bathroom to change and do my make-up.

Yes, I'll admit it: I whined like a little baby... and I might have screamed a little bit. But you would too if Ella came at you with a blush brush in one hand and her make-up kit in the other while wearing this huge, scary grin on her face!

It was scary beyond belief.

I came out of my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I couldn't help but gasp. The person who was looking at the mirror at me couldn't have possibly been me!

She was wearing a lace trimmed v-neck with a dark blue sash around the middle. It also had crystal beads going down the front. She was also wearing boy-short length shorts with cuffed hems. **(AN: Outfit on profile)** Her golden hair was flowing down her back in curls and her face looked airbrushed. If I do say so myself, the girl in the mirror looked ah-mazing!

"Ella… Wow… I look… wow…" I managed to choke out.

"I know, right? I am a working miracle, aren't I? Max, you look absolutely amazing! EVERY boy is going to be drooling over you!"

Oh no.

I forgot about the stupid sexist pigs at our school.

Yikes.

Well, it's going to be one adventure I am not going to forget. Who knows, I might let Ella dress me up everyday if I have an excuse to hurt those pig-headed jerks' egos!

Looking in the mirror, I thought, 'This could be fun.'

You just couldn't have evil thoughts without an evil smile. It just doesn't work that way.

So, of course, I smiled evilly.

I must have looked pretty devious because Ella backed away, looking like she was just told she was going to be chased her whole life by half-wolf, half-human mutants.

Pshh, like that would ever happen.

* * *

**Eh, Filler chapter. ****Not my best work, I admit. But some of the fun is coming next chapter!! *****grins evilly* ****MWAHAHAHA!**

**I like the ending on the chapter though. Ironic, isn't it? ****;D**

**I'll write more later... or tomorrow… Depends on how many reviews I get! ****The more reviews, the faster I write! ****I am still looking for many pranks that Max and Fang could use. Help is greatly appreciated!**

**~Mo~**

**PS--**

**Everyone should give St. Fang of Boredom a helping hand and encouraging words, she needs it right now...**


	3. New Girl?

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! ****I loved all the reviews, but (strangely enough) there are too many people I want to thank! So I will just say thanks to everyone! ****Guess what!? I am so excited because my review numbers doubled in 30 minutes! ****If that's not proof that I should write the next chapter soon, I don't know what is…**

_**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!! MUY IMPORTANTE!**_

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Really? I don't act like and old man. I don't talk like an old man. I am NOT an old man!! ****Hee hee… ****Oh! Thanks to Asidill for the idea in this chapter. I used part of it. He didn't hit on her... but, well.. you'll see!**

**~Mo~**

**PS—I will occasionally do Fang's POV, but only when it seems necessary…**

**

* * *

**

"Being a woman is a terribly difficult task, since it consists principally in dealing with men."

**-- Joseph Conrad**

* * *

*MAX POV*

I was so excited! I couldn't wait to see all the guys' faces when I turned them down! This was going to be GREAT!

When I saw my best friend Cayley in front of school, I started walking to her. She was with her group of friends that I rather not know. When one of them pointed at me, she turned around and headed my way.

When she stopped in front of me, I was expecting a greeting along the lines of 'Hey girl! What's up?' I was not expecting what really happened.

"Hey, are you new here? I am Cayley Burgens. What's your name?"

Ha! Who would have thought that my best friend didn't even recognize me! I mean, I know I usually wear boyish clothes, but really? This was sad.

"Maximum Ride. Nice to meet you Cayley."

And, of course, I had to smirk. I was practically bursting with laughter I could barely hold in!

"Whaaaat?! MAX?! THAT'S YOU!? Wow."

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. You would have too if you had seen her face! She looked like a fish! Her mouth keep opening and closing and opening and closing! It was hilarious!

"Dang girl! You are going to break some hearts today!"

"You bet I am! But really, Cayley, you couldn't even recognize your own best friend? Geez."

"Well, I-" But than I kind-of ruined the whole 'shame-on-you' talk when I burst into another round of laughter, thus attracting the entire population of sexist pigs in the school.

I bent down to whisper my plan to Cayley. And then I muttered, "Showtime" under my breath when Sexist Pig #1- or Tim- came to stand in front of me.

"Dang girl! You're hot!" he said in his bad impersonation of… whoever it was. (I couldn't even tell. That's how bad he was at it.)

"Dang dawg! You're not! Now move." I said. You should have seen his face! Let's just say it was pretty hard to stay straight-faced when he walked stiffly back to his group of friends.

* * *

Sexist Pig #2- or Mike- came around during homeroom.

You would think that they would get the message that I don't like them when I turned their 'leader' down. But, no, of course they wouldn't. They are too big-headed about themselves!

"Hey baby. What's up? Want to come over to my house tonight?" He said while raising his eyebrows suggestively. It took all my willpower not to gag.

I turned to him head on and fluttered my eyelashes. Gross, being flirty is not fun.

Then I delivered my 'speech'.

"First of all," I 'purred' "if I was a baby, then I wouldn't be here right now. Second of all, 'what's up?' Hello! Are you blind? Look with your own two eyes. It's the ceiling! Third of all, why would I want to go anywhere with you?!" I ended with disgust.

He stood there in front of my desk gaping like an idiot. Well, he was one so…

I couldn't resist any longer, "Close your mouth. Are you trying to catch flies?"

That seemed to snap him out of shock. "Wait a minute. You are refusing a date with _me_?!"

"Uh, duh. Bu-bye now." I had to keep up the act for to guys who didn't hear the conversation so I winked, waved, and turned around in my desk to talk with Cayley.

We exchanged glances and then cracked up. I laughed so hard I had tears running down my cheeks!

Today was going to be a great day!

* * *

Sexist Pig #3 I came upon purely by accident. I was going to talk to my guy friend Danny, when I realized that someone else was there- Joey. Quarterback, well-known player.

Ugh.

I'd just make this talk short and sweet.

"Hey Danny, just wanted to say hi."

I peeked out of the corner or my eye and noticed that Joey was looking somewhere that was a couple inches below my face. Pig!

Since I couldn't think of anything to say to the pig, I just decided to leave.

"Well, bye!"

But then… wait for it…

Light bulb!

I got an idea.

I turned around to face Joey and coldly said, while pointing at my face, "Hey buddy, my face is up here."

Then turned around when I got the satisfaction of seeing Joey's face turn tomato red.

Although that was very amusing, there is no way that I am done yet.

(Insert evil grin here)

* * *

This time I decided to play a trick on Fang. Yeah, he might have given me an excuse to re-do my room, but he still went **in** my room! I don't want him in my room! **I'm** only allowed in there!

So, during lunch, I went up behind him, put my arms around his shoulders (from the back, he wasn't looking at me, so he didn't know I was coming), and bent down to his ear and whispered, "Hey."

If I didn't know better I would have sworn he shivered.

After the rest of his big-headed friends realized who just came to the table, they instantly quieted down. Did I mention that everyone was talking about the mysterious 'new girl'? No? Oh well.

When Fang turned his head to look at me, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head! Ha!

"Umm… *clears throat*… Uh… Hi. Um… are you… new here?" Fang finally managed to get out.

I fluttered my eyelashes again and dragged out a 'maybe'.

When I turned around to leave, I decided to mess with his head a little.

"Thanks, by the way. You gave me an excuse to re-do my room." With that, I winked and strutted over to Cayley, who was trying to hold in her enormous fit of giggles.

I looked over and waved.

His eyes were- once again- the size of dinner plates!

_This day just got a whole lot better._

* * *

*FANG POV*

I was sitting with my friends talking about the new girl when, speak of the devil, she wrapped her arms around me and whispered 'hey' in my ear.

Okay, I'll admit it. I shivered.

I looked down at her arms that were crossed around my chest. I could have sworn I have seen those arms before…

Huh. 'New Girl' must have a cousin going to school here.

We talked for a little and then I heard words I definitely wasn't expecting to hear come out of her mouth.

"**Thanks, by the way. You gave me an excuse to re-do my room."**

Wait a second…

That was _MAX?!_

_..._

Oh boy.

* * *

**How was that for a longer chapter? ****_4 pages! _****Wow. Didn't know I had it in me :) ****I particularly liked this chapter. It was fun to write! ****For the next chapter, I am pretty sure Iggy is going to come into the story. Unless I have some idea that stops that… ****Well, I need help from you, my faithful reviewers. ****I need you to think or names that I could use for Iggy and Gazzy. I don't want them to be names they use in the book, but I can't think of any! ****It's really frustrating me! ****So, please help! ****I can't write the next chapters until you guys think of ideas!! **

**Now that you have read, will you review? ****Oh, come on! You're just one 'R' away from R&R! ****Criticism accepted! ****I also like it when people tell me they like my story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ****Tell me what I can fix, what you like best, what I should stop doing- Anything!**

**Cya!**

**~Mo~**

* * *


	4. New Furniture and Angelo

**-SQUEAL!-**

_**36 reviews!**_** That is super-duper amazing!!! ****Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas to Gazzy/Iggy's real names! Unfortunately, I can't use them all… :(**

Babiixilyx3- Thanks for the idea for Iggy's name! I am using it!

**I came up with the idea for the other names on my own.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Again? Ugh. Okay, I am not JP so I don't own MR. And I don't own the song ****'****The (Shipped) Gold Standard' by Fall Out Boy**** or ****'I Don't Wanna Be In Love' by Good Charlotte ****either…**

**^^That's my last disclaimer. I am tired of them already :P**

**Thanks for reading this story! Please Review!**

**~Mo~**

**

* * *

**

**"God created the flirt as soon as he made the fool."**

**-- Victor Hugo**

* * *

*MAX POV*

The rest of the school day was uneventful.

It consisted of: Sexist pigs, homework, and classes.

Not to mention Fang keep sneaking glances at me throughout all my afternoon classes!

All of those fours are things I hate.

…Although it was fun to make fun of the sexist pigs at our school…

(Insert evil grin here)

* * *

When I got home, I decided to get to work on my room. So I went on the PB Teen website and ordered what I wanted. Since we live so close to the store, I was able to get the furniture to my house in about three hours.

And, of course, with the promise to the company of a little more money… but you don't need to know about that.

Now the only problem was how to get the furniture up to my room….

Oh! Light bulb!

After I thought of my brilliant idea, I ran up to my room and got onto my balcony.

"Hey, Fang?" I asked.

"Uh… um… *clears throat*… Uhh… Y-yeah?" Fang stuttered.

Wow. Didn't know I had that affect on him! I could definitely use that to my advantage.

I was just going to tell him to help me or else I was going to read another page of his journal, but now…

With this new plan in mind, I fluttered my eyelashes and said, "Do you think you can help me carry my new furniture up to my room. I need a _strong_ man to help me because I can't do it _all_ by myself…"

Cue the flirting.

Again, I say 'ick'!

"Uhhh… Y-y-yeah… Just wait a-a second… yeah." Fang replied.

So I waited for Fang to get over here. That is, until I heard, "ANGELO COSTA! YOU PROMISED TO CLEAN THE GARAGE TODAY! YOU CANNOT GO OVER AND HELP MS. RIDE CARRY STUFF UP TO HER ROOM!"

Wow. I didn't know Mrs. Costa (Fang's mom) had such a big voice…

But wait… Angelo? Who the heck is Angelo?!

I had asked Fang to-

Oh.

Then it dawned on me:

Fang's real name is Angelo!

Oh.

My.

God.

Now I know why Fang wouldn't tell anyone his real name! I wouldn't want the name Angelo either.

"But, Mom! I have to go help her! She can't carry them all by herself! I promise I will I clean the garage as soon as we are done. Please Mom?" Fang…uh… _Angelo_ replied.

Actually, more like… **whined**?!

Well, that's new.

Then I heard a knock on the door downstairs and went to get it.

When I opened the door, there stood Fang.

Just to prove that I had heard the conversation, I bowed and formally said, "Welcome to my home Mr. Angelo Costa."

His face visibly paled.

"You… you heard all of that?" He weakly replied.

"Uh, no duh. I just called you Angelo, didn't I?"

Yeah, I know I could have been more polite. But since when do I care about manners?

Now, my mind is always thinking of ways to get back at Fang for whatever. So I was thinking and….

BAM!

Instant Idea!

Knowing Fang's real name is great blackmail…

(Insert evil _laugh_ here)

* * *

So, we got all the boxes of furniture up to my room (I had already cleared it of the hot pink mess and painted the walls a light chocolate color) when Fang said, "Aw! I really liked your room pink!"

"Bu-Bye now Angelo." I replied while pushing him out of my room and all the way to the front door. Then, I slammed the door in his face.

I thought I heard him mumbled, "What? No thank you?" But I wasn't so sure…

So, to be on the safe side, I yelled, "THANKS ANGELO!"

**(AN: LOL! I bet he hated that..)**

* * *

Two hours later, at about eight o'clock, I had finished my room re-do. If I must say so myself, I looked good!

I had a bunk bed type thing for my bed. Except, instead of there being another bed on the bottom, there was a desk area.

My bedspread was a combination of blue, green, and white stripes, while the sheets were green and polka-dotted! **(AN: I don't really feel like describing it, so please just go on my profile to look at the picture)**

I like polka-dots. They are so… polka-dotty.

When I was done re-doing my room, I thought, 'Hey! Why not mess with Fang a little bit? It _is_ a lot of fun…'

So I went back out to my balcony and was about to call 'Angelo!' when I heard a song playing really loud from Fang's room.

"…_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me…" _

Whoa. That's a good song. I wonder who Fang is thinking about when he listen's to it…

Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! I don't care who Fang thinks about!

Why would I care? I _hate_ him! There is no way in a billion years that I would care about what or who Fang thinks about.

Yeah, I don't care at all. Nope. No way.

I really didn't want to think about any of the above so I decided it was time to listen to my own music.

* * *

*FANG POV*

I was listening to my music, thinking about a certain someone when I heard a song playing from Max's room.

"…_Everybody put up your hands. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feel the beat now. If you've got nothing left say, I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Back it up now. You've got a reason to live. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love. Feeling good now. Don't be afraid to get down. Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love…"_

So Max doesn't want to be in love? Too bad… Wait. Forget I said that. I don't care. Nope, not at all. Nu-uh. No way. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero.

* * *

_****THE NEXT DAY****_

* * *

*MAX POV*

I was already old news by the next day.

There was a bunch of gossip going on about a new kid coming to school. Everyone already knew about him. Not much you can do when you go to a small school…

This is what I know about him so far:

His name is Isaac Lynch. He's in my grade. He has two younger siblings: Angel (who is six) and Ryan (who is eight). His parents are Serena and Bart Lynch.

Not to mention they are moving right next door to me. So now I have Fang- oh sorry, _Angelo_- on one side of my house and Isaac on the other.

Great.

Note the sarcasm.

At least he isn't right outside my balcony though. He is across from Ella's though… Hmm…

Anyway, they started moving all their stuff into the house yesterday night, so they are going to school tomorrow.

This will be interesting.

Let's just hope he isn't a sexist pig.

God only knows we don't need another one of them.

* * *

**Haha! **

**Filler Chapter. As my mom puts it, "The calm before the big storm." ****Anyway, Iggy is coming next chapter. Along with Gazzy, Angel, and more of Nudge. ****I am going to write my first Nudge Channel paragraph soon! Or at least I will try… ****I kind of think like Nudge, so it shouldn't be too hard :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**My goal is to try to get 46 reviews total for this chapter… more is okay too… :D**

**~Mo~**


	5. Possibilities and Shocking Truths

**Hello everybody!**

**I am even happier than before now because I figure out that more than ten people have favorited (not a word, I know, but w/e) my story already! You guys are AWESOME! ****How did I get so lucky as to have such awesome reviewers? ****Have you guys ever listened to the song ****Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus****? No? Yes? Well, if you haven't, you should. It's **_**really**_** good! It may be about physical abuse, but it's **_**really, really**_** good! Please listen to it! ****It has nothing to do with my story, I just wanted people to listen to it :)**

**Right- back to the story… ****Have you guys been wondering what's going to happen next? Yes? Me too. ****I am just going to go with whatever idea pops into my head, so they might not be the best. But I like the ending... ****It will leave you on the edge of your seat! (insert devious grin here)**

**Please R&R!**

**~Mo~**

* * *

**"Gossip is nature's telephone."**

**-- Sholom Aleichem**

* * *

*ELLA POV*

School was buzzing with gossip about the new kid, Isaac.

"_Have you heard that he exploded the boy's bathroom in his last school with a home-made bomb?"_

"_I've heard his dad is a criminal on the run. Do you think it's true?"_

"_Do you think he will be friends with your sister, Ella? He seems like a rebel type."_

"_Ella, he is going to be in your sister's grade! Do you think you two will hook up?"_

That last question made me spit out my milk... all over my friends.

Althought it was funny, there were bigger problems to solve.

Why would they think that? He is a whole year older than me. He probably will find Max more attractive than me.

"Ella? Hello…? Ella?! Are you okay?!" my best friend Adelina asked me.

"Whaa..? Oh, yeah fine. Last question kind-of…er… shocked me."

"Thinking about the possibilities, huh El?"

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" I yelled.

The lunch room instantly quieted.

Whoops?

My face instantly heated and I knew that I was blushing bright red. Then I sat down. In my shock, I seemed to have jumped out of my seat…

Everyone was still staring at me.

In my years of living with Max, I had picked up how to hide my emotions well. So when I lose my cool, everyone is always surprised.

I looked out towards everyone and shouted, "It's alright people. I am not a circus show!"

Most of the people looked away, ashamed. I just laughed.

* * *

****THE NEXT DAY****

* * *

*MAX POV*

Since my mom- most people call her Dr. M since she is a vet- is a friendly person. She decided to offer that Ella and I walk to school with the new kids.

Did anyone ask me about this? No.

Did I want to go? No.

Did anyone ask Ella? Yes.

Did she want to go? Yes.

Did she say that I would be fine with walking to school with the new kids _without asking me_? Yes.

So, now, I am shunning Ella for the day. It might not seem too bad to you, but to Ella, it's a nightmare.

It's actually very funny to watch. Ella will just keep talking and talking and talking… Then she will realize that I am not answering any of her questions, or even paying attention for that matter, and she will get frustrated. Then she will keep trying to get me to talk, and while all this is going on, her face keeps getting redder!

After that, of course, she realizes I won't give up and stalks off.

That's what happened this time… until we went to the new kid's house.

She was talking up a storm with Angel and Ryan- I have now learned Ryan wants to be called Gazzy... and I have found out why. Let me tell you: NOT PRETTY! - and whenever Isaac looked Ella's way, she would blush.

Huh.

I would have to ask her about that when I am done shunning her.

So, I talked to Isaac.

Isaac was- I'll admit it- cute. He had spiky strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He also had pale skin, so I am guessing he is part Irish.

Anyway, our conversation went on something like this:

"Hey, I'm Max. Don't mess with me unless you want to get your butt kicked." I said while smiling sweetly.

He just laughed.

"Hey Max. I'm Isaac, but call me Iggy. I am guessing you're in my grade."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" I was curious. He had only been in this town for a couple days, after all!

He winked and said, "I have my ways."

"Uhh… okkaayyy…?"

"So, what's the school like? Anything interesting going on?"

"School… is… School. Nothing interesting is really going on. But don't be surprised if everyone already knows about you. In a school as small as ours, news travels fast."

"Oh. Okay. Whatever."

"…"

"Uh… um… *clears throat*…What do they know about me?" He looked a little worried, I wonder why…

"They know all about your siblings- Angel and Ryan-, your mom- Serena- and how she is a graphic designer for an advertising agency, and a little about your dad. Actually, barely anyone knows about your dad. All we know is that his name is Bart…"

"Oh. Well, seems that everyone knows a lot already…" He seemed… relieved? Why would he be relieved that practically nobody knew about his dad?

"Umm… Is there a reason you don't want anyone to know about your dad?" I asked. There was something bugging me. I knew he was holding something back. He seemed like a good guy- he hadn't hit on me (yet) - but I don't like it when people keep things from me.

He seemed hesitant about answering my question, so I prompted, "Well…?"

"You promise you won't tell anybody right? I will tell them when I am ready."

No problem with me. The gossip gene went to Ella.

"Yeah, I am fine with that."

He took a big breath. Oh boy, it must be important.

"Well… My dad… He was… well… he was-"

He seemed hesitant to answer, but then finally blurted it out.

"_He was kidnapped three years ago and nobody knows where he is or if he is even alive."_

_

* * *

_

**How is that for a big surprise?**

**Please review!**

**~Mo~**

* * *


	6. Worry and Jealousy

**Last chapter was shocking wasn't it?**

**I know it is sad, but I got some sad news that day, so I had written something kind of sad. I haven't updated in a while because I wanted to take a little break… and then I started reading the ****Vampire Kisses**** series yesterday… I am on the fifth book now, and I am kind of obsessed… **

******

**anonymoushairbrus****h****- **"_**How do people know about his dad?" **_**I am going to explain that later. Thanks for bringing it to my attention :)**

**YourMoosyFate****- **"_**Did Ella, Gazzy, and Angel disappear while Max and Iggy were talking?" **_**Great Q! No, they didn't disappear. Ella, Gazzy, and Angel were all talking before Max and Iggy talked. Max was too focused on her conversation with Iggy to realize anything else going on. Hope that helps!**

**rainbowstrike****- Please don't throw speckled pumpkins at me! I prefer marshmallows. That way I can catch them in my mouth and eat them :D**

**helenaride****- Oh! Great idea! I didn't even think about that! Thanks ;)**

******

**I am glad so many people like my story! Thanks everyone! I hope you still read it even though there are some dark parts. Those are most likely just going to involve Iggy's dad though. It will be happy in the end, just hang in there!**

**Please R&R!**

**~Mo~**

* * *

**"You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip."**

**-- Jonathan Carroll**

* * *

*IGGY'S POV*

Since we were the new people on the block, neighbors came from all around and gave us brownies, cookies (Chocolate chips from the Ride family), chicken, veggies, and… multi-colored, designer toilet paper.

Yeah, I know, strange way of 'welcoming us' to the area. But the lady that dropped them off said that the strange toilet paper was Renova (whatever that means…) and extremely expensive.

So now we get to wipe our butts with imported, designer, orange, red, lime green, or black toilet paper.

I know what I am asking for Christmas!

_Please_ note the sarcasm.

There were some people who offered to help in other ways. Mrs. Ride asked us if we wanted to walk with her daughters to school. Turns out one of them is in my grade.

Maybe she's hot…

That reminds me.. (insert uncomfortable cough here.)

In case you didn't know this, I got the nickname Iggy from my little sister, Angel. I was talking about some hot girls I had just seen at the pool with my best friend over the phone, when my mom overheard and called me a sexist pig. Then, of course, Gazzy (I think we all know how Ryan got _that_ nickname) started yelling 'PIGGY! PIGGY!' and ran around the house. Angel was younger and had a toddler mouth. She couldn't pronounce piggy, so she settled for 'iggy'. And- ta da!- the nickname 'Iggy' was born.

Of course, I would never tell any _girls_ how I got that…

If I did, they would probably back away slowly like I am some type of blind mutant with wings!

Anyways, my mother said yes to the whole walking-with-possibly-hot-new-next-door-girl-neighbors thing without asking any of us- her kids. Aka, the ones who will be doing the actual _walking_!

Mom 'proposed' this idea to us by saying "Tomorrow you kids are going to walk to school with Valencia Rides' daughters. Got it?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Angel started squealing and jumping up and down. Of course Mommy's Little Angel was _ecstatic_ that she will be able to talk to some girls.

Ryan **(AN: I am calling him Gazzy from now on, unless he is being introduced to some people) **whined and begged not to go- I taught him well.

But then mom said, "Ryan, I am your mother. I brought you into this world and I can bring you out! The Rides are just being nice. Your bomb supplies are now mine for a week for this behavior."

Okay, maybe I am not the best teacher…

…

I waited, and waited, and waited, but Mom never asked me my opinion on the walking-to-school situation.

Not that I cared or anything.

I mean, it was practically a free ticket to meeting girls without all the embarrassing pick-up lines.

What teenage guy would give up a chance like that?

* * *

When I answered the door the next day, two young ladies stood in front of the door.

The one that was taller was cute. She had dirty blonde hair, but more on the gold side because of the Arizona summer sun. She also had chocolate brown eyes. I am guessing she is the one in my grade.

Before she caught me checking her out, I looked at the shorter girl standing next to her. She had brown hair. You could tell her and her sister were Hispanic because of their skin tones.

Then I got to her eyes.

They were deep, chocolate brown- like her sisters'- and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

_Cough._

Ugh! Gazzy just had to ruin the moment. I am glad the brown-haired girl's sister didn't catch me staring. She seems like the protective type, and I don't feel like getting beat up today!

Not that _a girl_ could beat me up anyway...

* * *

When we were walking to school, I kept stealing glances at the brown-haired girl- Ella. Each time I did this, she would blush.

But, she was only talking to Gazzy and Angel. I guess she was on the shy side. Wait- no- I _hope_ she is on the shy side. Or else her not talking to me is a bad sign.

A _very_ bad sign.

So, I talked to Max- the dirty blonde- and we learned a little about each other.

Then we came to the topic I was trying to avoid: My Dad.

* * *

I was worried about sharing information about my dad with someone I had just met two minutes ago.

Don't get me wrong- she didn't seem like the type to go blabbing about it around school.

I can't avoid it much longer though... she seems to know I am trying to avoid talking about something.

She just doesn't know that that something was my dad being kidnapped and then mysteriously disappearing off the face of this earth.

***

I have had secrets before. There was that one time I blew up our family's house in Colorado… and the one in California… and the one in Germany… Oh, I can't forget the time I blew up the guy's bathroom in my last school! There was also that one house in—

I think you get it.

So, I have a habit of blowing up things with my home-made bombs and most of the time I don't get caught.

Sue me!

Anyway, there is a perfectly good reason for me not to dump my biggest secret on the table for her to see.

The police have wanted to keep this investigation on the down low for all these years because the kidnappers left no tracks and the police 'are working as hard as they can for this exceptional case and don't want other citizens of these fifty United States to worry'. I don't even know if that is legal or not!

Personally, I just think they don't want to admit that they can't figure anything out.

Wimps.

So, I have been sworn to secrecy about my dad's kidnapping.

Not exactly my version of fun.

In any way.

**At all.**

After all these years, I have wanted to tell somebody so badly that- no, my dad hasn't been on a long business trip and is still alive- he was kidnapped and might possibley be _dead_. I couldn't even tell my best friend!

There was something about Max, though. She seemed trustworthy and _had_ promised not to tell anyone about it until I was ready...

When I was thinking all this over, Max became impatient. So, after I was finished stuttering- or stallng, depends on how you look at it-, I blurted out my biggest secret ever.

"_He was kidnapped three years ago and nobody knows where he is or if he is even alive."_

"WHAT?!" echoed down the street.

Wow.

Can't say I knew Max had such a loud voice!

Angel, Gazzy, and Ella stopped in their tracks and waited impatiently for Max to explain her outburst.

Except, she couldn't (and- hopefully- wouldn't), because a mocha-skinned girl came running down the block towards us.

I heard Max mutter, "Oh no, **NUDGE**," under her breath.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Well, her real name is Yvonne Costa, but we call her Nudge because she tends to 'nudge' your last nerve a lot." Max whispered in my ear, laughing at her own joke.

"Oh."

"You'll see…"

"MMAAAAAAAAAXXX!!! Why were you yelling? Did you see something scary? Did you hear something scary? What was it? Was it a rat?! I hate rats! Fang once told me he ate a desert rat, but I don't believe him. It would taste horrible! I went vegetarian for a little while after that, but I love meat and had to eat some after a while. Instead of rat, I would rather eat mint ice cream. Wouldn't you? I mean, it is _so_ creamy and refreshing! And sometimes it has little chocolate chips in it! That is the best. Some people like chocolate ice cream better though. I don't get why. You could just eat a bar of chocolate instead! It's kind of funny because my skin kind of looks like chocolate, but I hate chocolate ice cream. Good thing I am not green because I like mint ice cream! Then I would look like an alien and say, 'Take me to your leader' like in that one movie. I don't remember what it's called. Do you?"** (AN: Did I write a good Nudge speech? It sounds so much like me... huh. Creepy!)**

All the time Yvonne was yelling, she was running towards us. When she finished her… uhh… speech, she was standing right in front of our little group.

"Now I get what you mean," I whispered to Max.

"Hey, I didn't notice there were other people here! Hi! I am Yvonne, but people call me Nudge. I don't know why though, nobody will ever tell m-" Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudge's motor mouth.

Max was rubbing her temples and shot a thankful glance at Gazzy. I wonder how many times she has to go through this a day...?

"Nudge," Max started with a forced calm tone to her voice, " This is Isaac- or Iggy, Ryan- or Gazzy, and Angel. They are the new neighbors." She said while pointing to each of us.

"Oh! Hi! I haven't met you guys yet, but my mom said you guys were really nice. Did you guys enjoy our brownies? My mom makes the BEST brownies! I helped make them for you guys. My mom said they were perfect! Fang didn't help thou-" Another slap on the mouth from Gazzy.

Man, never knew Gazzers had such good aim.

"Who's Fang?" Angel asked. I was asking myself the same question.

"Fang's my brother and Max's archenemy. Even though I think Fang lo-" This time, a dude with dark hair, eyes, and clothes slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

He seemed pretty emo. **(AN: Haha! Fang would hate that!)**

"Hey. Fang." Was all he said while pointing to himself.

"Not much of a talker are ya Fang?" I asked.

He just glared at me.

Well, talk about rude!

Max rolled her eyes. I guess this one-word answer thing happened a lot?

"Hey Ang- _Fang._ These are the new neighbors. Ryan- or Gazzy- and Angel. _This_ guy here is Isaac- or Iggy." She said while grabbing hold of my arm and giggling.

She leaned up so that her mouth was right by my ear and threatened, "I want to play with his mind a little. Go along with it or else…"

I gave a small nod of my head, meant for both as a 'hey' to Fang and a 'yes' to Max.

All Fang did was narrow his eyes at me.

More.

Well, so much for getting off on the right foot with some of the neighbors this year!

Ella seemed mad, too.

I will have to tell her why I was flirting with her older sister later. I much rather be doing the flirting with her. Ah! Wait, I didn't say that!

You.

Heard.

**Nothing**.

Noticing the tension, Angel said (in her cute, convincing, _angelic_ voice), "Let's go to school! By the way, I love your outfit Nudge!"

That started a very long conversation about shopping and clothes with Ella, Nudge, and Angel while Max, Fang, Gazzy, and I all hung back.

I figured I might as well break the silence. I didn't seem like anyone else was going to.

"Um… I like to play guitar. What about you Fang?"

Max giggled, fluttered her eyelashes at me and said, "I _love_ a man who plays guitar. Acoustic?"

"Yeah…" I replied. I was starting to get freaked out. The flirting was obviously not real, but Fang seemed to buy it.

"I play guitar too. I have a band." Fang stated. It seemed it was more directed towards Max then me, though.

"Um… uh… I am going... to talk to Gazzy for a little bit about… about bombs! Yeah, bombs. Bye." I ran away from Max and Fang, dragging Gazzy by his elbow.

* * *

*FANG POV*

When I was walking down the block, Nudge and I heard a 'WHAT?!' echoing around the block.

The shout just happened to sound a lot like Max.

Wait a second… it _was_ Max.

I froze.

Max!?

Was she okay?

Did she get hurt?

Is she getting attacked by half-wolf, half-human mutants?

....Nah.

Back to the questions:

What happened?

Why is she shouting?

What's going on?

Is anyone else hurt?

Why did she yell 'what' instead of something else?

Should I call the police?

What about an ambulance?

Is Max going to be okay?

These were all questions running through my head until Nudge ran towards the noise screaming, 'MAX'. I finally unfroze and jogged behind her.

When I got there, Nudge was just about to say that she thinks I love Max (you could tell by the way she got all excited and jumpy).

Which I _definitely_ don't, but I am glad she- I mean _nobody_ got hurt. Yeah, that's what I meant…

Right?

I tucked this question in the back of my mind for later questioning. It's too big of a question to think of now. And not to mention all the mushy-gushy feelings stuff. Yeah, I'll just save it for later questioning.

**Way later.**

Before Nudge could get out anymore than the first two letters of the 'L' word out, I put my hand over her mouth. I don't want Max knowing that. _**I**_ don't even know how I feel towards her yet!

It seems like everyone else did though. Well, isn't this just _great_?

I looked up, I realized the new neighbors were walking with Max and Ella to school. The older one- Iggy, I think it was- seemed cool.

Well, he was... until him and Max started flirting.

I gave him a couple death glares and, after a while, he left to talk to Gazzy about bombs.

Whatever.

Once I knew Iggy couldn't hear me, I turned to Max and asked, "What was that?"

She put her hands on her hips and said, "What was _what_, Fang?! I am not your girlfriend. In fact, I am the opposite of your girlfriend. I am your nemesis. I can flirt with whoever I want."

Then she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature, Max." I said.

"I never said I wasn't!" she replied.

Ugh, women.

I grunted in frustration and walked the rest of the way to school.

_Alone._

* * *

**I hope that made up for my absence! **_**7 pages!**_** It wasn't a very important chapter, but it had to be written. I have a poll set up on my profile; Please vote!**

**R&R!**

**Also, GO READ THIS STORY: ****Not So Normal by biteoutoflife****!! IT IS AN AWESOMETASTICAL STORY AND IN MY TOP THREE FAV FF FOR MR!!!**

**~Mo~**


	7. Orange Juice with Laughter and Love?

**Wow! Lots of reviews! Except, I noticed some people aren't reviewing anymore… *sobs* but then I realized I have new reviewers too! So I am all good :)**

**Have you read my other story yet? It's called 'Please Save This Hero'**** and the reviews I have so far from it are so heart-felt. For one of them I started bawling!**

**And you bet this story is going to get interesting! I just need the **_**poll to be completed. **_***cough, cough* So, meanwhile, this is a filler until you guys do that poll!**

* * *

**"It is always cruel to laugh at people, of course, although sometimes if they are wearing an ugly hat it is hard to control yourself."  
-- ****Lemony Snicket**

* * *

*MAX POV*

When Fang ran away from me, I felt my heart tug. It was a strange feeling. It made me feel sad, angry, lost, and… and… just _horrible_!

It must have been guilt. **(AN: if only she knew… *sigh*)**

_Or maybe it's because you're in love, Maximum._ My conscious argued. Yeah, I know. I argue with myself. Capture me and send me off to the loony bin.

_Uh, no! Why would I be in love with __**Fang**__?! He is my archenemy for a reason you know!_

My conscious didn't reply. Ha. Typical.

But my stupid conscious had a point. Was I in love with Fang? No! I couldn't be! It was impossible. I have hated him all my life. Why would that change now?

_Love and hate are separated by a thin line, Maximum._

_Yeah, and I just so happen to be on the 'hate' side when it comes to Fang._

_Are you sure, Maximum? Are you really sure?_

_Uh, duh!_ But my stupid conscious had me thinking again. Do I really hate Fang? Uh… Maybe I don't **hate** him. I just strongly dislike him.

Yeah, that works! What are you going to do about that now, Conscious?

I swear I heard it sigh. What conscious _sighs_?!

Well, mine apparently.

* * *

When I got to school, the first thing I saw was my best friend, Cayley. So I filled her in on what happened when I walked to school (besides the part about Iggy's dad. I promised, didn't I?) and introduced her to the new kids. I think she took a liking to Iggy. In a more-than-friendship way. Uh oh. Ella is going to be M-A-D!

That isn't going to end well.

But Iggy didn't seem to notice the goggling eyes he was getting from Cayley. He only had eyes for Ella.

Aw! How sweet!

But if he breaks her heart I am going to kill him! Then resurrect him, and then kill him again.

Then resurrect him again, and then feed him my cooking.

Yeah, I know I am not the best cook. But my food (if you can call it that) works for something! That something just happens to be poison… but oh well!

When we finally got away from everyone else. I grabbed an orange juice and I told Cayley about how I felt when Fang ran away. I told her it was guilt. Do you know what she told me?

She told me it was love.

As soon as she said that, the lovely orange juice I was drinking came out of my mouth and sprayed all over Cayley.

Whoops?

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" she screeched, "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Then, she proceeded to chase me all around school in sopping wet, orange juice soaked clothes. She slipped, slid, and fell a couple times.

It was HILARIOUS!

I couldn't help but fall down too.

But my reason wasn't for slipping on my own mess. No- it was from laughter!

Let's just say that wasn't my smartest idea, because- when I wasn't looking- Cayley got up and tackled me to the ground.

Oh no.

Now I have orange juice on me too!

My shoulders were shaking from all the held in laughter. I guess it looked like the reason my shoulders were shaking was from anger instead, because Cayley backed up slowly from me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

That did the trick. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Next thing you know, Cayley and I were splayed on the floor, in a puddle of orange juice, laughing our butts off.

Metaphorically, of course. If we laughed our butts off, it would be mighty awkward when we sat in out seats in class…

_Laughter is the best medicine, Maximum. Drink it up while you can. You are going to need it with all the emotional pain coming your way._

That made me stop laughing immediately.

_What do you mean?!_ I asked in my head. It didn't reply.

What did it mean? Emotional pain coming my way?! Oh boy. This was going to be a tough week.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not very long. BUT, I started that Song-Fic (possibly two-shot) and I am writing my Anti-Hardwicke one-shot. So, yeah. And I need more voters ON THE POLL!!!**

_**Please R&R and VOTE!!**_

**~Mo~**


	8. Stupid Spit

**Sorry it took so long to write this! I was waiting to get 130 reviews. Then- when I did- it was really late and I was busy the next day, which is today. I went to a birthday party, although I couldn't eat most of the stuff because I might have Celiac disease. So I have to avoid all foods with gluten in it. Such as: bread, pasta, pizza, pudding, CAKE, etc, etc. It stunk.**

**Some people had interesting ideas. I will probably use some of them, but I am not too sure yet… Anyway! Here is the chapter!**

**~Mo~**

**

* * *

**

**"Surprises are foolish things. The pleasure is not enhanced, and the inconvenience is often considerable."**

**-- Jane Austen**

**

* * *

**

*MAX POV*

I was so surprised by the news my conscious so nicely gave that I started choking on my own spit.

Smooth, Max. Smooth.

I couldn't think. I was panicking and hyperventilating. Well, I would have been hyperventilating if I could actually _breathe_!

I hadn't noticed Cayley was screaming and crying until the noises she was making were quieted so that I could barely hear them. Actually, everything was quieted, and I black spots were starting to crowd my vision.

It was like a game; I try to fight the darkness, it overpowered me. It was a game; a game I was losing- badly.

I had learned in health class that if you started getting tunnel vision, then you were going to pass out soon. And that was happening to me. I had tunnel vision-_ not good_.

That stupid spit just wouldn't come out! I never would have imagined my spit taking my life...

It seemed that today was just not my day. First, I had to walk with the new kids, then I found out the sad news about Iggy's dad, after that I made Fang angrily stomp off, and now _this_. **Great.**

But- of course- I didn't have time to think more about my bad luck because someone started performing the Heimlich on me. While that happened, I saw that the whole school had surrounded me. One face stood out, though. Fang's. The look on his face scared me silly!

I had seen… seen _fear_. And the worse part is that he was letting everyone see it. That's not the Fang I know. The Fang I know tries to hide his emotions as much as possible.

Finally, the spit flew out of my throat and onto someone's face. And not just _any_ someone, either. It was Lissa- the bratty school slut and drama queen- that my annoying spit happened to land on. And she looked pissed.

I would have laughed, but I was currently- and gratefully- gulping oxygen into my deprived lungs. But that didn't stop her from screeching at me and saying how I ruined her make-up. I couldn't help were my spit landed! I was kind-of busy choking, in case nobody noticed.

"Lissa…" I breathed out. My voice was just a whisper since I still needed a lot of oxygen, but she still heard it. "I don't… give… a damn… about your make… up. I was a… little busy… choking… to try to… direct where my spit… went."

"No! NO! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Lissa screeched back.

Yeah, Lissa. I definitely choked and almost _died_ on purpose just to ruin your make-up.

Definitely. That _totally_ makes sense.

_**Not.**_

I didn't have enough energy to say all that though, so I just rolled my eyes and slowly turned around to see who saved me.

Just guess who it was. I bet you won't guess correctly. I know I didn't.

…

It was the janitor.

Did I mention that he was my favorite person in the school? Yes- yes I did.

I turned to him fully and gave him as much as a hug as I could muster at the moment.

Then, embarrassingly, I started crying while I whispered, "Thank you for saving my life." He returned my hug and said, "You know, I have been saving your butt a lot, either if it's saving you from embarrassment or saving your life, but it's worth it, kid. Don't worry about it."

His words just made me cry harder. He was like the dad I always wanted but never got.

Eventually, I stopped spilling tears and was placed on a gurney to go to a nearby hospital. The paramedics said they wanted to make sure I wasn't in critical condition.

Huh. I had never noticed that an ambulance was here. Geez, I'm losing my touch. Then again, I almost died a couple mintues ago…

All in all, I blame the spit.

Cayley was crying and clutching my hand like a life-line while the paramedics wheeled me into the back of the ambulance. She was saying something about how it was all her fault and she was a horrible friend. I couldn't hear her clearly because of all her crying.

"Cay," I said, using the nickname I gave her when I was younger. "Will you- _breathe_- shut up already? …It wasn't your- _breath_e- fault. It was my stupid- _breathe_- spits fault. …You aren't a- _breathe_- bad friend. You are the oppo- _breathe_- site, actually."

It wasn't as great of a speech as I wanted it to be since I had to breathe every few seconds, but it had to do for now.

Before the paramedics shut the doors, locking me in a mini-hospital until we got to the real _anti-septic smelling_ one (Can you say 'Yuck'?), I saw Fang's face again. He didn't look scared anymore. You could barely tell what he was feeling since he was hiding his emotions- **again**. I could tell though. It was all in his eyes; and they seemed to glow with relief.

Weird, eh? But, then again, if I saw someone- _anyone_- choking and that person ended up surviving, I would be relieved too.

After my thinking, I had lain back down on the cot in the mini-hospital and fell asleep.

Hey, don't blame me! When you almost choke to death, you tend to be exhausted afterwards…

Again, I blame the spit.

* * *

**You probably weren't expecting that, eh? This happened at my school; expect the kid was choking on a hot dog. Oh! Lissa also appeared in this chapter. **

_**I have another poll**_**. Not as important, but something I want to know :)**

**R&R&V!**

**~Mo~**


	9. Cookies and Freaking Beeps!

**

* * *

**

I AM SO HAPPY! Okay, so I may not have gotten as many reviews as I wanted for chapter eight (I just wanted three more… but oh well!), but five minutes after I posted that chapter, it was like- BAM!- instant reviews! AH-MAY-ZING! That's what you guys are :)

**Thanks to ****Fuzzylogic11**** for making me realize something! ****Lots of people suggested Fang visit max, so… Here you go!**

**And keep in mind what the Voice said in chapter seven throughout the story. That's VERY important- FYI.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hospital rooms seem to have vastly more ceiling than any rooms people live in."**

**-- Bertha Damon**

* * *

*MAX POV*

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I tried to lift my arm to press the snooze button on my alarm clock, but there was a tug at my arm that kept me from stopping the annoying noise. I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm. I saw a needle hooked up to a chord that was connected to an IV bag.

Wait a second… A needle, IV bag…

That's when the day's events rushed back to me. I closed my eyes and groaned, causing whoever was in my room to look up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I was in the hospital. That annoying beeping wasn't my alarm clock; it was one of the machines in my starch white room that measured my heart rate or whatever.

I must have fallen asleep after I got into the ambulance. I don't remember actually arriving at the hospital, or being taken into it either. I _had _been exhausted…

I blame the spit.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Then again, my conscious was the one that caused me to be surprised, which lead to chocking on my spit…

Oh, it was _so _going to get its metaphorical ass kicked!

That is, when I figure out how to kick someone's ass in my head…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That annoying beeping caused me to return to current matters. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was, presumably, white and contained five expensive-ish looking machines.

All hooked up to me.

_Why the heck am I hooked up to so many machines?! I'm alive, aren't I? _I thought as I continued surveying the rest of the room.

There was a giant black window to the left of me. It made the room a little less claustrophobic. I wonder why the window is black though…?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Then I realized that there were small white dots at the way top of the window. _Stars_, I realized. _Duh! The window's black because it's night time out! How could I miss that?_ I thought to myself.

Only then did I realize the nine people sitting on whatever they could. Couches, floors, chairs, tables- You name it, one of them is most likely sitting on it.

They meaning Mom, Dad, Ella, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Cayley. And all of the aforementioned were looking at one thing.

Me.

Can you say 'creepy'? I would rather not have everyone look at me, it just made me feel even more claustrophobic- if that's possible.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Mom must have noticed my stress, because she ushered everyone out of the room and locked the big door behind them.

I let out a sigh of relief. Did I mention that my mom is the best?

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Good." She said while pulling out a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom!" I squealed "You are awesome!" I continued squealing while reaching for the cookies, making the universal (yet toddler-ish) gesture for 'gimme'.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Once again, I was reminded of the annoying things attached to me. I would have forgotten too, if it wasn't for those pestering beeps and the IV chord hooked to my arm!

"Oh. Right." Mom started, putting down the cookies on a nearby table. She must have seen me look at the machines. "The doctors were worried about you. Not many people choke on their own spit you know…" She added with a playful wink. "They just wanted to make sure you were okay. Hence, the multitude of doctor machine-thingies."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Have you ever heard a grown women- much less your mom- say 'doctor-thingies'? I sure as heck haven't.

Mom smiled and said, "I am so glad you are okay."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

An annoyed expression took over my features.

"I would be better if this conversation didn't have to have background music." I hinted, pointing at the machine making said annoying 'background music'.

Mom nodded her head, pressed the nurses' button, and unlocked the doors- causing eight people to come tumbling all the way down to the ground.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to eavesdrop?" I asked, trying to hold in another burst of laughter.

"They may have mentioned it…" Iggy mumbled, causing Cayley to laugh flirtatiously, and Ella to send her a glare.

Not that _Iggy_ would notice. It's like the dude is freaking _blind_!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Do you need help with anything, Max?" Fang asked, not noticing that some worry was seeping into his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Come here a sec." I said. He walked over. "Do you think you can unplug the machine that's making all that noise? All I can seem to hear is 'Beep. Beep. _Freaking_ Beep!'" I exclaimed, practically yelling at the end.

He gave a soft laugh, while replying with a 'yeah'. I didn't hear his reply, though. His laugh had caught me off guard.

It was low and musical. I was seriously thinking about recording it and listening to it over and over again. But then, of course, the nurse came in…

While Fang happened to be pulling the plug of the annoying machine out of the socket.

"Young man! Get your hand off that right n-"

_Beep. Beep. Bee-_

It had finally stopped! Yes! I felt like pumping my first in the air, opening the window, and flying out of the tiny white room. But, of course, I couldn't. You would need wings or something in order to do that. And we all know a human with wings is **impossible**.

Now I can ignore my claustrophobia _without_ background music.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief for the second time that day.

I could faintly hear Fang being reprimanded by the nurse for playing with doctors' equipment. He didn't point fingers and blame me like I thought he would. Like he usually would. He just stood there and took the blame for something I asked him to do.

I opened one eye and looked curiously at Fang- Studying him.

He was looking at me too, but much more intensely. He wasn't even paying attention to the nurse. I think she could tell. She had a very frustrated look on her face (it was funny to watch though…).

But, I was more interested in Fang. He had a million emotions swimming through his eyes. The one I saw the most was one I just couldn't recognize. And, of course, that frustrated me. It was something I didn't know, after all! And I, Maximum Ride, need to know _everything_.

I beckoned Fang over and bluntly asked, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what, Max?" He asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Oh, I think we all know that you know that I know that you knew what I was talking about!" I barked.

"Huh?" everyone asked, looking at me like I was mental. Which is possible; I have a voice in my head, after all!

Anyway, have these people ever heard of privacy? First, the eavesdropping, now… the eavesdropping. Again.

I sighed, glared at Fang, and sarcastically muttered under my breath, "Oh-so-innocent Fang has no idea whatsoever what I am talking about. Sure. Of course. I seemed to have said that in Latin. Sorry to all that didn't understand!"

Iggy must have heard, even though he was farther away then Fang (who didn't hear), and laughed out loud.

"Max, Max, Max," he said, wiggling his finger at me. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Well, I was hoping you would take me out of this place, and then keep me. But, you know, that's just a _hope_." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Oh, and I want those cookies. _Now_."

"Well, at least we all know the old Max is back!" Ella suddenly exclaimed, causing us all to laugh.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Not very interesting. Oh well. ****I am trying to figure out how to get certain things into this story.**

******

_**Oh mi gee! Okay. So there are these awards going on and it would be totally awesome if someone nominated me!**_

_**Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards 2 by Myrah**_

_**OR**_

_**http:// mrawards. yolasite. com/ (Sorry, I have to put the spaces in between in order for it to show up…)**_

_**So, if you guys want to nominate me for anything that would be TOTALLY AWESOME!! Even if I don't win, it's the thought that counts!**_

**I want at least 167 reviews before I update! I need all those in fifteen hours, or else I won't be able to update for four days!!! O.O**

**So, that's my deadline. If you awesome reviewers can't reach it, then a new chapter will have to be posted on Monday instead :(**

**~Mo~**

* * *

"**Hospital** rooms seem to have vastly more ceiling than any rooms people live in."

-- Bertha Damon


	10. Mysterious Little Stranger

**WOAH. You guys are SO AWESOME! In ONE DAY I had more than the reviews I asked for!! For that, I will bring Ari in now. And also because this is the tenth chapter, and those are always special :)**

* * *

******"It is better to be told a hurtful truth than to be told a comforting lie." **

******-- ****Unknown**

* * *

*MAX POV*

As it turns out, it wasn't the doctors that were worried about me and hooked up all the extra machines, it was Mom that forced them to hook me up to the machines. Despite their reassurances that I was okay.

She is _such_ a worry-wart.

I mean- really?- _five_ machines? Just for choking on _spit_? The machines could have been used for somebody that really needed them…

Ugh. And I had to have a _needle_ in my arm for nothing.

She is **so** lucky that her chocolate chip cookies are delicious, or else I would be opening my mouth to yell at her instead of eating another cookie.

But the cookies were too good, and I keep shoving them in my mouth.

"Max, you're like a bulldozer! Slow down! I want a cookie too!" Ella yelled from across the kitchen when she saw what was left of the cookies.

"No! Mom made them for me, so- HA!" I said while grabbing the leftover cookies and dashing to my room.

"MAAAX!!!" Ella screeched, eventually running into my locked door.

"Ow." she groaned and fell to the floor.

I opened the door after I finished off the cookies (which took about three seconds) and tsked. "Ella, Ella, Ella. You know that walking into doors is bad for your health! Or at least your nose's health… Anyway, shame on you!" With that, I tried to close the door again, but she grabbed my ankle and brought me to the floor.

"Girls!" Mom yelled up the stairs. "Stop fooling around and get to bed! NOW!"

"Okay Mom! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I yelled back.

Mom just chuckled and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, El. I guess we better go to sleep. See you tomorrow. Oh, and you'll be seeing Iggy tomorrow too. Emphasis on _Iggy_!" I teased, closing my door. But I still heard her reply.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing Iggy, and you'll be seeing _Fang_!"

That night, I fell asleep wondering what the heck she meant.

* * *

*VALENTIA POV* **(Oh, aren't you guys so lucky!)**

It was 12:00 pm, so all the kids were in bed. I was leaning against the kitchen countertop, thinking about what happened today while sipping my hot chocolate.

I couldn't believe that Max had choked on her spit! I was so worried that I had the doctors hook her up to all the machines that they weren't using on anyone else. They kept saying 'She doesn't need it' or 'She's fine, miss'. I just scoffed and to 'get those fancy doctor machine-thingies in here **now**!'. After about thirty minutes, Max woke up. She must have been exhausted to sleep that long. I was so glad that she was okay, thou-

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang, scattering all my previous thoughts.

When I answered it, a little boy that looked familiar was standing outside, soaking wet and shivering. I didn't know it was raining… Poor little boy!

"Hi sweetie. Come on in. Don't want you catching a cold! I'll fix you up a cup of hot cocoa. What's your name?" He came in and I got a better look at him. He looked about Angel's age, maybe a little older. He had green eyes and blond hair, kind-of like Max's hair.

"I'm Ari." He uncomfortably replied.

I went into the kitchen to make another hot chocolate for our mystery visitor and asked, "You know, you remind me of someone, Ari… hm… Anyway, what were you doing out so late, honey? Where are your parents?" I'll admit it; I was deathly curious (Max gets that from me, I just happen to be more patient). What was a little kid about seven years old doing outside in the pouring rain at 12 A.M.?!

"I'm looking for Daddy. Where's Daddy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. Who's Daddy? I might be able to help…" I would have said more, but- right then- Jeb came into the room.

"Hi J-" I started, but Jeb couldn't hear me because the little kid interrupted.

"DADDY!" mysterious child yelled- waking up the rest of the house- and ran to Jeb, hugging him around the knees.

No. It couldn't be. The kid only looked seven, and Jeb and I have been married for about seventeen years. Jeb wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

My suspicions were confirmed when Jeb bent down to look him in the eye and said, "What's up, squirt?"

I hadn't noticed that Ella and Max were coming downstairs and towards the kitchen until a heard an angry scream come from the staircase. I turned around and saw Max running into the kitchen with an angry, determined face on. She also had tears flowing freely from her eyes, falling down her cheeks, and eventually onto the floor. Ella was trying to hold her back from beating the poop out of Jeb, tears streaming down her face also.

But, we all know that Max is a lot stronger than Ella. So, eventually, Max ran head-on at Jeb, pounding on his chest while yelling, "How could you?! How could you do that to us? To _Mom_?!"

Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I held them in and looked for the not-so-mysterious-anymore stranger. That little tyke, Ari, looked scared out of his mind. He may be someone else's child, but I always help a kid in need.

So, I ushered him out of the room and into the living room while Jeb took his well-deserved beating from Max. I knew I had to explain what happened to Ari later, but- for now- I just sat on the sofa with him in my lap, crying my heart out while he gave me as much-needed hug.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAA!!! So, do you like how I introduced Ari? I like it.**

**Okay, so... I am not going to be able to update until Monday since we have vistors.**

**Yeah. I'll talk to you guys Monday! I hope you like this chapter and I hope it makes sense!**

**~Mo~**


	11. Questions, Apples, and Doctors' Sons

**You guys are AWESOME! There are so many reviews… And, not to mention, some people nominated me for Myrah's awards! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Tessa Van Rompaey**** and ****anonymoushairbrush****! Thanks so much you guys! I appreciate it lots!**

**~Mo~**

**PS— I just realized that I have only written about three days so far… Huh. Weird. **

**

* * *

**

**"Women are like teabags, you never know how strong they are until they're put in hot water."  
-- ****Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

*FANG POV*

Everyone in our small town had heard about what happened at Max's house after she went home from the hospital.

After school, I would look at Max through my window (and- no- not in a perverted way). All she would do is stare at the wall with a determined, thinking expression on her face. That's all I have seen since the incident. Nothing else. Not one tear.

You don't really realize how strong a person is until you see them at their weakest moment. This is definitely one of Max's weakest moments. And she is definitely strong.

I so badly want to go over there and comfort her, though. Just hold her in my arms. Although, I don't know how she would react to that. She would probably find out that I care about her, too. And I don't want that happening…

So, no matter how much it pains me, I am going to have to wait until later to comfort Max in any way. And, trust me when I say this, it pains me a lot. Its like there's a freaking sign over my heart that says, 'STAB HERE'.

Yeah- It hurts that much.

* * *

*MAX POV*

"I can't believe Jeb. He _cheated_ on my mom. _**Cheated**_! How could he do that to us?! Why would he do that?! I hate him! He doesn't deserve my mom."

Those thoughts keep echoing through my mind for the past couple of days.

And- yes- I said days. I haven't left my room since the night I found out about Ari (unless it's to use the bathroom or eat). Mom says its shock. I don't know what to say.

As soon as I finished beating Jeb, Mom had taken Ari and put him in the guest room. Then Mom proceeded to yell at Jeb for a long time. Jeb knew he was going to get kicked out- that much was obvious. What he didn't expect was that Mom said he couldn't keep Ari because "an innocent child shouldn't have to live on the streets because his dad is scum". With that said, Mom took Jeb's (he doesn't deserve the title of 'Dad') credit cards, cut them up, and kicked him out of the house.

So, I have stayed in my room. I didn't want to go to school; to have to face the people whispering about Jeb. I know I am not one to care about what people think- and I still am not- but I don't want to be talked about behind my back. Nobody does.

If I had happened to hear anyone talk behind my back, I would have punched them in the nose. I think that is one of the reasons why Mom wants me to stay home…

Anyway, the only reason I have avoided everyone is because I need to think. Some things haven't added up.

Why did Ari come **now**? Why not earlier or later? It was obvious that Jeb had visited Ari before, but when?

Each thought that entered my mind made me more and more confused.

_If you want to get answers, Maximum, go to the source. _My conscious told me.

_So, what you're saying is that I should go ask Ari some of these questions? _I asked.

No reply. Ha. Of course, that's pretty normal when it comes to my conscious. Then again, how could any of that be normal? The fact that I have a conscious that speaks to me is definitely not normal.

Note to Self: Normal is just a setting on washing machines.

But, I decided to take 'The Voices' advice. I walked down the hall to the guest room, where I knew Ari would be, looking at picture books.

I walked in and whispered, "Hi Ari."

He looked up. I swear I saw shock cross his features before his face settled on happiness.

"Hi Max! Are you finally out of your room?" he excitedly asked. Well, it was the first time I had talked in four days… I would be excited if I was him, too.

I smiled, sat on the edge of his bed, and said, "Yeah. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Max!" he replied.

I took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"What happened to your mom, Ari?"

I waited for his reaction with bated breath. I wasn't as scared about his answer as much as his reaction. I didn't know him that well, so I didn't know if he would get angry at me for asking, ignore me, or do whatever else he would do.

I definitely wasn't expecting his eyes to well up with tears.

"Mommy is gone. They put her in the ground."

With that said, he crumpled into a little ball of tears. I held him and rocked him back and forth whispering "it's okay, Ari. We are here for you" into his ear, forgetting about any other questions I had had for him. After a couple minutes, he fell asleep.

Poor little guy. Both of his parents were taken away from him.

Right then and there, I decided to be the best big sister to him I could be. He has lost a lot for a seven year old; the least I could do was help him.

* * *

I was doing a lot better now that I promised myself to help Ari. It felt good to help someone in need. It made me feel more like myself. You know, the protecting-the-weak Max that I am.

"Max!" my mom hollered from downstairs.

"Yes, mother dearest?" I answered, sarcastically- of course.

"Max, I don't have time for attitude. Come down here. Now." Mom replied in her 'if-you-dare-give-me-any-more-attitude-I-will-kick-your-butt-all-the-way-to-China-where-they-won't-take-the-attitude-and-put-you-in-jail-instead' voice. She also sounded surprised that I was acting more like myself.

"Fine…" I whined, stomping down the stairs. I know I was acting like a seven-year-old, but it was fun! I needed to have fun right now. Plus, life is nothing without fun, right? Live it up, people! You don't get out of this alive.

"Okay, Max. Tomorrow, after school, you have a doctor's appointment." She cautiously stated while I reached for an apple. She knows I don't like hospitals or needles. Anything to do with the two I pretty much hate. But Dr. Costa (yes, Fang's dad) is nice and he understands me, so I am fine with going to _him_. Anywhere or anyone else, I'll cause a fit. Plus, they just wanted to make sure I wasn't going through depression. No needles for that.

I think…

Anyway, when I was about to take a bit of the apple, Mom mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that, Mom?" I asked, lowering the unbitten apple.

"Oh, I was just saying that I'll take that as an okay. And how I wish you would eat more apples. 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away', you know!"

"Yeah, but if the doctor's son is cute, screw the fruit." I replied, winked, and left the kitchen with Mom's mouth hanging open. And, not to mention, the apple.

Walking up the stairs while laughing, I felt more like myself. Except, I couldn't believe I had just said that Fang is cute. I mean- I'm sorry if you think I'm wrong, but you can't blame me; the boy _is_ gorgeous- I just can't believe I said that to my _mom_.

* * *

I walked into my room, past the calendar. Only then did I realize that today is Sunday.

_Yes, my miserable, emotional week is over!_ I thought, referring to what the Voice had said earlier.

_Expect the unexpected, Maximum. The emotional rollercoaster is definitely not over_, the Voice replied.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. There was no way I would be able to go to sleep now! I am way too worried.

Not to mention that I have school tomorrow. _**Great.**_

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**You have no idea what is going to happen, Max. No idea. (insert evil grin)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Rewrite? Tell me!**

**What's your favorite line, by the way? I want to know.**

**~Mo~**


	12. Discovering Hidden Answers

**You guys rock! No joke. You guys are awesome! I was also happy to see that a lot of people responded to my question in the bottom A/N. YAY! People actually read my A/Ns! WOOHOO! I don't feel like I am talking to myself anymore!! xD**

**~Mo~**

**PS—This chapter is dedicated to ****Peruvian Chick**** for reasons you will (maybe?) read in the bottom A/N.**

* * *

**"I don't use drugs, my dreams are frightening enough."**

**-- M.C. Escher**

**"Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares."**

**-- Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

*MAX POV*

After I had eaten my apple while thinking over what 'the Voice' had said, I started to feel sleepy. So I got into my pajamas and thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. Not very interesting, but whatever.

I wasn't excited to go back to a school of gossipers and sexist pigs, but I knew that if I didn't get enough sleep, then it would be even worse. I would have even less patience and probably punch the second person that asked me about my dad.

It's a touchy subject; Sue me.

Actually, don't do that. It would put my mom into even more emotional havoc! Not to mention that I would be grounded for a _very_ long time.

And we don't want that, do we?

After awhile, I felt my eyelids slowly closing. I didn't realize how tired I really was until all I saw was black.

Eventually, I felt completely at peace and entered dreamland.

Once I did, though- Boy, did I regret it.

* * *

I kept seeing pictures of Jeb.

One of them was serious. He wasn't smiling, and his eyes looked wiser and older than his years. Nothing like the dad I had known. Not like him at all.

The other one was _much_ more familiar. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face, and his eyes looked younger than his years. That is definitely the Jeb I knew.

Those pictures kept flashing through my brain. He was serious, then goofy. Serious. Goofy. Serious. Goofy.

If you asked me, it was all seriously goofy.

Each and every picture was of Jeb, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The weird part was that 'the Voice' would say something while the serious pictures would flash into my brain. Then, Jeb's voice would say the same thing while pictures of Goofy Jeb would drift into my vision.

But, shouldn't it have been Jeb voice all the time? Those were pictures of Jeb, after all; No matter how different the Serious picture was from the Jeb I knew.

I had heard that dreams are like a pathway to hidden wishes, feelings, dreams, and knowledge. Things that you had buried so deep, you didn't even know. So, what was this dream saying? The pictures were both pictures of Jeb. But the voices were different. Was this dream trying to tell me that 'the Voice' is a part of Jeb?

_Bingo._

That one word echoed through my mind, seeming to bounce of the walls of my skull and come back full-force. This time though, it wasn't in just the Voice's or Jeb's voice, it was both.

It took me awhile to fully grasp what all this meant. One thing kept me doubtful: If 'the Voice' is part of Jeb, then why does Jeb always act goofy and irresponsible?

_Maximum, did you ever think that I may be what you think Jeb would be like if he was more responsible? That I am just a figment of your imagination?_

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Not long, but I wanted to get this out. **

**Thanks to ****Peruvian Chick**** for making me realize that I didn't want Max to actually have the Voice, just something like it. Everyone clap!**

**Anyway… you know the drill :) **

**Like it? Love it? Rewrite? Hate it? **

**I was thinking out of the box, like always. I think I did well. What did you think, though? That matters a lot :D**

**~Mo~**


	13. Science and Poetry Don't Mix

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait. My cousins were over and then I got sick… Didn't have a lot of extra time. But here's this chapter! I hope you like it! It may not be the best, but I am tired, so… yeah. If you haven't noticed, I put up quotes before each chapter. They all have something to do with that chapter. Enjoy!

**~Mo~**

**PS-- BELATED BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO RINOAAERITHHEARTILEY!!! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!**

* * *

**"My wife's jealousy is getting ridiculous. The other day she looked at my calendar and wanted to know who May was."  
**-- **Rodney Dangerfield**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY::

_Maximum, did you ever think that I may be what you think Jeb would be like if he was more responsible? That I am just a figment of your imagination?_

* * *

*MAX POV*

After my… _interesting_ dream, Ella and I got ready for school (Ari isn't registered yet). We had a lot of work to catch up since we both missed the last couple days of school. I was _so_ looking forward to it.

Yeah- And people can fly.

I didn't want to get any extra attention, so I shoved Ella out of my room when she tried to force me into a skirt.

Really? Me? In a skirt?! Uh, no. Not going to happen!

It just so happens that I didn't need the skirt to get the extra attention because, as soon as I stepped out of the house to walk to school, I was pounded with questions by my overly-curious friends.

And I thought I would be able to avoid the questions. Fat chance of that ever happening with me, right?

Nudge was on the Nudge Channel and- unfortunately- I couldn't find the remote. She just kept talking and talking and asking and asking, not even waiting for my answers or opinions. I finally got to escape when Iggy pulled me aside.

"Max, are you okay?" He asked with actual concern in his voice.

"Yes." I said, determined to move on about Jeb.

He just stared at me in disbelief.

Out of my control, my eyes started to water.

"No." I whispered; in no control of the words spilling out of my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that! I thought I was over it. What's going on with me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang approaching our little group. When he saw the state I was in, he made a beeline for me.

"Max?" He asked in his one-word way of his. His eyes where asking if I was okay. And it looked like he actually cared.

Whoa. Is he a clone or something? A Fang II?

I turned my back so he wouldn't see the tears, although he probably already did.

"Why do you care?" I grumbled. Nobody said I had to be nice to Fang, did they?

"Oh, Max… Of course I care." Fang whispered and-after much struggle on my part- wrapped me in a hug.

Yep. Definitely a clone.

But I was too worried about what was going on with me at the minute.

I thought I was fine. I thought I had solved my problems with Jeb. I though I got over it.

I thought wrong.

With that, I let a few tears leak into the warm, soft, and black (of course) fabric of Fang's shirt.

At least someone cares.

* * *

After a few embarrassed- and mumbled- thanks, we were on our way to school.

As soon as I was about to take a step onto the nice green grass surrounding our school, I was strangled with a hug from behind, causing me to fall face first into the grass with the person who did the deed on top of me.

I turned myself around, pushing the criminal off.

"Why is it that whenever I am with you, I fall down?" I asked Cayley. A frown was on my face, but that soon turn upside down when she started laughing. What can I say? Her happiness is contagious.

She stopped abruptly, as if remembering something way too important and serious to be forgotten very long.

She looked me right in the eye, shook my shoulders, and slowly- very, very slowly- asked if I was okay.

What am I, five?

I slowly replied with "I can understand if you don't speak like this." And cracked a small smile.

Cayley's eyes were sad as she gave me a hug.

But then she pulled back quickly with an excited gleam in her eyes. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Oh my gosh, Max! While you were gone, our science teacher- Mrs. Grape- had to go to the hospital to have her baby! So we have a replacement teacher for the rest of the year! Everyone has already met her. Well, except you and Ella, but… yeah. She is really young for a teacher, but she is cool. I think you will like her."

"Okay. Can't wait." I lied. Everyone knows I pretty much hate all teachers. Except for those rare few, but I didn't want to ruin her fun- she looked so excited.

But, it just so happens that I am going to meet this new teacher soon, anyway. I have her first period.

Yippee.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

I walked into the classroom. The new science teacher looked about twenty years old and had dyed red hair.

I shrugged and sat down in my seat. If she wanted to talk to me, she could come over here herself.

I guess she did want to talk, because she came over and bent down to my level.

"Hi Max. I'm Brigid Dwyer, your new science teacher," Brigid said in a slow tone, as if she talked fast I would burst into tears. Then she leaned in and stage whispered, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always to talk to me, you know."

Okay, she was already getting on my nerves.

One- She talked to me like I was slow and didn't understand anything.

Two- She talked to me like I was also a five year old.

Three- She acted like I was a five year old.

Four- She had red hair. And we all know that's a _big_ _no-no_ in my book.

And why would I talk to her? I just met the woman five seconds ago and she expects me to dump my heart out to her? Get real.

And I said exactly that. Well, not the what I don't like about her part, but the dumping-my-heart-out part.

Judging from her expression, I guess nobody had warned her of my tendency to… talk back to teachers. Whoops. Too bad for her.

Uh, _not_!

* * *

Science class was filled with flirting and talking. And not just between the students.

Brigid was flirting with a student.

Can you guess who it was?

Fang.

She was flirting with Fang.

All of a sudden, anger came over me and I swore I saw red. And, no, it wasn't her hair.

Even if it does remind me of a fire truck.

So, now the class was filled with flirting, talking, and seething. Me being the seething one for some unknown reason.

I mean, why would I be mad at Brigid for flirting with Fang? Even if it is against school policy, it's not like I like him or anything.

Nope. Not me.

No lovey-dovey feelings here!

Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

* * *

The rest of the day I spent trying to figure out why I was seething in the first place. I mean, I wasn't… _jealous_. Was I?

Uh, no. of course not! What was I thinking? Of course I am not jealous! Why would I be?

Plus, he didn't flirt back, which is goo- Wait! Why would I care?

I barely paid attention in classes and the hallway until I saw something I really wish I hadn't. Really, _really_ wish I hadn't.

Pressed up against the lockers was Fang. And pressed up against Fang was Lissa. And their lips were pressed up against each others.

Yet again, I saw red.

Maybe I should go to an optometrist. There is something seriously wrong with my eyes.

* * *

Eventually, English class came along. English is one of my favorite classes because I have it with Iggy and Cayley. That rocks since they are my best friends.

But I have Fang and Lissa in this class too. Which totally does **not** rock. At all.

Anyway, Mrs. Richetta- she's the English teacher, FYI- handed out a piece of notebook paper and told us all to write a poem based on how we are feeling right now. Since I was still seething about Lissa, Brigid, and Fang, my poem obviously had a 'you-die-now' vibe. Using my almighty rhyming skills, I came up with the perfect couplet.

_How I hope, with all my luck,_

_Lissa and Brigid would get hit by a truck._

Creative, isn't it?

* * *

**Someone in my school actually wrote that poem (without Lissa and Brigid as the names though, obviously)! It was so funny! But she got in trouble…**

**It was still funny though :)**

**Love it? Like it? Rewrite? Hate it? Boring? Funny? Happy? Sad?**

**Idk. Just review!**

**AND VOTE!!! ANOTHER POLL!!**

**~Mo~**


	14. Innocent Truth or Dare

**Sorry for the wait! I have been busy. School is starting next week and it's been hectic over here! With that, here is chapter 14! **

**Enjoy my wonderful reviewers :)**

**Oh! And thanks to ****Fuzzylogic11**** (once again :D) for reminding me about the doctor's appointment! Believe it or not, I had forgotten about it :P**

* * *

**"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."**

**-- Albert Einstein**

* * *

*MAX POV*

The rest of school consisted of boring lectures, student gossiping, and teachers giving out homework. Fun, right?

"Ma-ax! Can we go home now?!" Ella whined. They- meaning Ella, Nudge, and Angel- were all waiting for me. Well, they were forced to wait since they couldn't walk home without me (mom's have so many rules!).

But, I couldn't go home yet. Call me paranoid, but Fang hadn't pranked me in a couple days! It isn't right. It isn't _normal_. What was going on?!

So, I was basically just standing there waiting for a Fang to poof out of nowhere and prank me.

All I saw was him coming out of the building with Iggy and Gazzy.

Yeah, Iggy's his friend too. Am I happy about it? No. Is Iggy friends with him anyway? Yes.

I marched right up to that black-haired boy and said, _"What is up with you?!"_

"What do you mean?" he replied. Oh, right. Like he didn't know what I was talking about. Sure. (Insert the rolling of the eyes)

"-_Snort_- Like you don't know! I mean, why haven't you pranked me in more than two days?! You haven't gotten me back for tricking you when I was 'dressed up' and stuff! That's just not right!" I yelled.

"Are you saying you want me to prank you?" he calmly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I- It's just that- All I'm saying is-" I spluttered. I had to admit, he had a point. Why did I bring this to his attention? An even better question is… Why do I even _care_?!

_Because you love him, Maximum. You want his attention._ The Voice replied.

_Psh, no! Of course I don't love him. Are you crazy or something?! _I answered.

Of course, the Voice didn't say a word, but I kept going.

_Plus, if you __**are**__ a figment of my imagination, how do you know all this when I don't have a clue?!_

_Maximum, I am just pointing out the obvious that you don't catch._

What? That made no sense. If it is obvious, I should have caught it.

_Or you just choose to ignore it._

_Oh, you just shut up._

The Voice sighed, but complied with my 'request'- if you want to call it that.

While all this was going on in my head, Fang just stared at me, his eyebrow getting higher and higher as he watched emotions flitter across my face before I realized that I needed to answer.

I _also_ realized that, unfortunately, he had won the argument, so I huffed and stalked over to Ella, Nudge, and Angel.

"Come on already, guys! What's taking you so long?!" I mumbled as I jogged past them. But I wasn't far enough to hear Ella mumble, "Hypocrite."

I just laughed.

* * *

I unlocked and walked through the door after dropping off Nudge and Angel at their houses- even thought they are our **next door** neighbors.

"Max! Where have you been? We need to get to your doctor's appointment!" Mom worriedly asked as soon as I took one step inside the house.

"Uhh… What doctor's appointme- **Oh!** Right! Okay then, we better go…" With that said, I ran to the garage, with my mom on my heels, and got into the van- leaving Ella to look after Ari.

Off to the doctor's we go, following the hard, asphalt road.

* * *

When we got into the office, they immediately put my in one of the private rooms. I sat down in an extremely uncomfortable chair while Mr. Costa shoved an unnaturally long Q-tip down my throat.

What were they doing? Checking to see if there is a spit build-up or something?

Now that I think of it, he was probably trying to take out any extra spit.

Pft. Dumb-butt.

* * *

*FANG POV*

I was going to visit my dad in his office when I saw Max enter one of his private rooms.

I stood by and watched, frozen in place. That is, until I saw Sam enter the office and head to the same room Max and her mom had just went into.

How he knew she was going to be here- I don't know. Heck, I didn't even know she was going to be here!

Anyway, he reached for the handle, about to open the door, when he hesitated and started paced.

I wasn't too close, but I heard what he is muttering to himself. What can I say? I have the hearing of a bird.

"Come on, Sam! You can do this. Now's your time to ask her out! You have liked Max ever since…"

I tuned the rest out. I don't know why, but the thought of Max and Sam dating made me see red.

Well, I did know why; I have a stupid crush on Max, my sworn enemy.

Wonderful.

Even though my crush was occupying me, the thought of Max and Sam as two lovebirds still lingered in my mind. So (in my emotional state), I went up to Sam and asked him if he had a soccer game soon that I knew he did have. In _his_ emotional state, he must have forgotten about it because he practically tripped over his own feet to get out of the office.

Either that, or it was the murderous look on my face.

I sighed, went outside, and started to walk home.

Sam was now on my list of people to keep an eye on. Trust me when I say that is not a list you _want_ to be on.** Ever**.

* * *

When I got inside my house and went up to my room, I found Iggy and Gazzy sitting on my bed with wicked grins on their faces. I started to back up slowly- knowing nothing good could come from Gazzy and Iggy's evil smiles- but they knew I was going to do this and each took hold of one arm and pulled me to my bed. Once they let go, I ran to my door faster than you can say 'Erasers' and turned the knob-

Only to find that they had locked the door. From the outside.

Don't ask me how. I don't know either.

So, I sat down on the ground. I knew I couldn't get out, so I was going to take this head-on.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

They looked at each other, smirked, and then looked back at me with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh, Fang. We just wanted to play a harmless game of Truth or Dare!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Aw, crap.

* * *

*MAX POV*

After a lot of science-y talking between the doctor and my mom, they confirmed that I am 'A-okay!'

"Like I didn't already know that." I muttered.

Heading out the door of the room, I thought I saw a familiar patch of dark hair flash by, but I shook it off as Dr. Costa.

My mom and I got into the car and headed home. But, when we entered the door, I wish I had stayed in the doctor's office.

Ella, Angel, Ari, and Nudge were all sitting on the couch in the living room with 'angelic' smiles on their faces. Nudge even went as far as to make a halo out of her hands and put it above her head.

Pft. I am not that stupid.

I started to turn around, but they all attacked me and dragged me up to my room.

"For all that is good and chocolate chip cookies, what are you doing?!" I managed to get out through my initial shock of what just happened in six seconds flat.

"Oh, Max. We just wanted to play an innocent game of Truth or Dare!" They all said, minus Ari- who had left and locked the door from the outside.

Ha! Innocent my foot.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Great? Fantastic? Boring? Re-write? You know the drill.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Any favorite parts? Any suggestions for future chapters?**

**Review!**

**~Mo~**

**PS—I AM A CHARACTER IN A FANFICTION STORY!! It's called 'Never Alone' by flockgirl! It's a Percy Jackson fanfic though… but still! It's EXCITING!! Please read if you can :) **


	15. Favors

**I reread the last chapter and realized, "Hey, I really like this!" Huh. Weird how I didn't realize it until now… Anyway... I have an excuse for my absence!**

**School.**

**Yeppers, we have started school over here. I was going to write this chapter yesterday, but I didn't finish homework in time. I am only writing this now because I am at home sick. **

**And, although I liked a lot of your ideas, I have an idea in mind for the T-o-D game xD**

**Trust me when I say this: It's guna be gooood!**

**~Mo~**

* * *

"**If you think there are no new frontiers, watch a boy ring the front doorbell on his ****first date****.****"**

**-- ****Olin Miller**

* * *

*MAX POV*

"WHAT?! NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! A MILLION TIMES: NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Why, you ask?

Well, it all started with a little 'innocent' game of Truth or Dare.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I'll go first!" screamed Angel. I just wanted to get this over with, so I agreed._

"_Max! Truth or Dare?" _

"_And I thought you were supposed to be angelic!" I scoffed under my breath._

_But, of course, no one can resist the puppy-dog eyes._

"_Dare." I blurted out. I mean, I couldn't say truth! So many embarrassing things could come spilling out of my mouth. And I don't want to give them anything they can use for blackmail!_

_I immediately regretted not going with truth when I looked up and saw all their evil smirks._

_For the love of all this chocolate chip cookie-ish! What were they thinking?!_

_I soon regretted ever asking that rhetorical question._

"_Max. I dare you to say yes if Fang asks you on a date. And you have to let us dress you up."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

So, now you understand why I am screaming 'No!' at the top of my lungs.

"What?! Is the Great Maximum Ride -_Gasp_- CHICKEN?!" Ella fake-gasped.

"NO! I just don't… date." I said. _Yeah, that's it._ I thought to myself.

"-_Scoff_- **Sure **you don't. You also **hate** chocolate chip cookies! (insert the rolling of the eyes) Anyway, you still have to do it. It's the dare and we all will know that you are chicken if you back out." Ella stated.

Well, I'll be darned.

"Fine. I'll do it. **BUT**-" I yelled, cutting off their happy squealing. "I am _not_ wearing any pink."

"Awww- Come on M- Why no- Just this one tim-" they all started at the same time.

I put my hand up and they instantly were quiet.

Can't say I was expecting that...

"No. Pink." I reinforced. Eventually, they gave in.

This left me to think. And we all know that bad things can happen when I think.

"Hey… How do you even know Fang is going to ask me out, huh? He probably won't."

Or good things.

"Oh, don't worry Max. We know he is going to ask you out soon!" They squealed, not noticing the smirk slipping off my face.

That was defiantly **not** what I wanted to hear.

* * *

*FANG POV*

I sat there, frozen.

"W-what?" I repeated weakly. They couldn't be serious. No, they couldn't. They were just joking. Right?

They had to be. They wouldn't do that to me!

_I must be dreaming._ I thought while pinching my arm, trying to wake myself up.

I have two words for you: Not. Dreaming.

And 'Ouch', but that's a different matter.

"Fang, we see the way you look at her," They had said, "We just wanted to do you a favor."

Sure. A favor. If you count getting completely embarrassed in front of the girl you have a **huge **crush on a favor, then sure.

But that is **definitely not** a favor.

"What if she doesn't say yes? What will I do then? Just stand there looking stupid?" I started to think out loud.

"Don't worry Fang; we know she will say yes. Trust us on this."

Psh! Like I could trust them when they are forcing me to ask her out.

"Okay, Fang. After she says yes, we are going to have Angel, Nudge, and Ella come over and dress you up at…" Iggy started to say.

And that's when we began our plan.

Our plan. Our horribly embarrassing plan.

What is that plan, you ask?

Well, it's me asking Max if she wants to go on a date with me, of course.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

**Whoa! Fang sure is mad! Didcha notice that Fang put up move of a fight them Max did? xD**

**Yeah, it's short. But I am sick and extremely tired. So, yeah.**

**Anywhoo! I am trying to get MANY REVIEWS! It's kind of become a game :P**

**You know the drill:**

**REVIEW!**

**Good? Bad? Rewrite? Favorite part? Future ideas? Date ideas? Outfit ideas?**

**~Mo~**


	16. Covered Box

**

* * *

**

I am sorry for the long wait. It's been bad here. I am in a fight with my dad, my mom's best friend was just told to plan her funeral by her doctors, and then there is always the unavoidable school…

**So, yeah; I've been occupied. **

**As soon as I use some of your ideas, I will mention your name. For now, I am winging it!**

**~Mo~**

* * *

"**Few of us get dizzy from doing too many good turns."**

**-- ****Anonymous**

* * *

*MAX POV*

School was awkward, to say the least.

There was a lot of mocking. Lots and lots of mocking.

I'm just glad Gazzy and Iggy don't know about the dare, or else they would join in with Nudge, Angel, and Ella! And we all know that I would blow my top if I was mocked any longer.

Truthfully, I'm surprised I've lasted this long.

I would be mocking Ella, Angel, and Nudge back, but I have nothing to mock about. As soon as they gave me my dare, they ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran like blood-thirsty mutants were after them.

Then again, if a Mad Max was running after _me_, than I would be running for my life too…

What can I say? When I am mad, I am scary!

But, they should see Mad Max running after you because _you stole her cookie_. Now **that **is bad.

Or so I've heard…

Anyway, besides the mocking, there was also a lot of uncomfortable-ness. Usually, Fang and I are always mad at each other and trying to ring each others necks, but we have been avoiding each other.

I don't get why he is avoiding me, though. It's not like he has to say yes if he ever asks me out!

* * *

When I got home, my Mom immediately pushed me back out.

"Um... Mom? In case you didn't notice, I live here too." I said, a little freaked out.

All Mom did was lock the door behind her and carry a little box with a blanket over it.

"Mom? Hello? What are you doing with that box? What's in it?" I asked.

What?! It's not like my mom goes around regularly carrying covered boxes.

"Shh," is all she whispers as we walk towards Iggy's house.

"Well, I would be quiet except I have no idea what is going on!" I exclaimed.

Mom turned sharply on her heel to face me.

"Maximum Ride, when I say 'Be quiet', I mean **'Be quiet'**!" she sighed, "Well, since you want to know so badly… we found a stray Scottie with a broken paw in front of our door of the Veternarian's office. The poor thing was shivering and whimpering. It was so scared! Well, anyway, nobody has claimed the dog for the past two weeks, so I asked the office for permission to give it away myself. Without any pay in return, of course." She added. "So, here we are. Going to _Angel_'s house, giving this cute little dog to _Angel_, who has wanted a _dog_ for a long time."

I thought about what she said for a couple of seconds.

"_Oh!_ Well, why didn't you say so?" I asked. I would do almost anything to make Angel, my little baby, happy.

Even if she did dare me into my own personal hell.

We rung the doorbell and someone swung open the door.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I whispered under my breath.

Angel stood there, staring at us.

The moment I finished that sentence, the first sound from the box- I guess it is a dog carrier- came.

"_Yip!"_

Angel looked up at us with wide, hopeful eyes. I knew she already knew that in the carrier was a dog, but I had enough stupidity to point at the box and say, "That's a dog."

Her smile practically fell off her face. Who knew a little doggie could make a girl so happy?

"Is it for me?" she squeaked.

And who knew that someone's voice could go so high.

I took the dog carrier from Mom's hands and handed it to Angel.

Her eyes started watering as she lifted off the blanket.

I must admit, the dog was cute. It had curly, black hair and had a beard. It was also small. Very, very small.

Angel gently put the cage down on her kitchen table and ran to me and my mom, enveloping us in a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! **Thank you**!" She squealed, jumping up and down after letting us out of her grip.

"I'm going to name him Total."

Mom smiled and started explaining what she needed to go out and get for her new dog.

I zoned out and started to feel dizzy.

"Mom…? I am going to sit down for a little--"

The sharp pain in my head cut me off, and I thought I heard a distant scream. Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn't.

All I saw was the wood floor rushing towards me as my body feel limply towards the floor. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it isn't very long… But, as you have read, I have been very, very occupied. I am going to try to put out another chapter soon, though. Trust me when I say that I want Fang to ask out Max as much as you do!**

**Please review! Tell me what you like, dislike, etc. Any ideas? I need something for the setting of their date; kind-of like a carnival, except not as over-used…**

**Oh! And don't forget to tell me your favorite part!**

**~Mo~**


	17. Round Worlds, Blogs, and Pictures

**Hello!**

**Say thanks to ****Rainbowstike****! She thought of the blog and embarrassing pictures thing. And I think she thought of the make-up and clothes dye prank, too.**

**Yep. So, pay attention to the first few sentences of this chapter. They are very important to the rest of the story!**

**ATTENTION: Someone made a special request (u know who u r :D) to update this a little faster. It might not be the best, but it will have to do for now until i can edit it :)**

**~Mo~**

* * *

**"Love is like pi—natural, irrational and very important."**

**--Lisa Hoffman**

* * *

*MAX POV*

A bunch of pictures rolled by; a letter, a box, a half-dead man, a jail cell, a girl with wavy and dirty blonde hair, a giant 'I', a forest…

_Max? Max! MAX?!_

"Shut up and go away, I am in _pain_." I mumbled to whatever was calling my name.

But, I realized, the pain wasn't from my body hitting the floor because only my head hurt.

"No Max. You have to stay up. We have to make sure you don't fall unconscious."

I looked up into dark- almost black- eyes.

"Why the heck am I in your arms?!" I practically shouted, waking up immediately. Nothing wakes you up better than fainting and then regaining conscious in someone's arms!

He chuckled and I could feel his laugh vibrating through his chest.

"Well, you screamed really loud, fainted, and almost hit the floor, except Iggy caught you just in time."

_Oh._

Well, that explains why I'm not in immense pain.

But that still didn't explain why I am in Fang's arms.

I voiced my thoughts to him and he explained that my mom took care of me as much as she could at Iggy's house, but she has more supplies at mine.

"So, I'm going home and you are carrying me." I concluded.

"Yep, pretty much."

* * *

**-- 2 hours later --**

* * *

"Max, you are staying home tomorrow. I am worried about you fainting. I need to find out what happened... It could be fatal."

"But-" I started, but- of course- Mom cut me off.

"No buts, Maximum. You are not going to school and that's final!"

I knew Mom wasn't going to give in, so I said fine and went up into my room.

I thought about what had gone on for the past couple of days. First of all, what did those pictures mean? Surely, they had to be important. None of them seemed familiar, though.

There was also the dare. It's my personal hell. I have to say_ yes_ to a date with _Fang_.

What am I going to do?

Then, I had a light bulb moment. Jus because I have to go on a date with him, doesn't mean I have to stop my pranks, now does it?

And since I would be home sick tomorrow, I could invade his room and… and… do _something_. The biggest question is: What?

* * *

**-- THE NEXT DAY --**

* * *

I looked through Fang's window to see if he had one to school yet. He had.

Grabbing a miniature backpack, I climbed from window to window until I was standing on his balcony with a triumphant look on my face.

I went into his room, sat down on the chair by his laptop, and unzipped the backpack. But this wasn't just any backpack. This backpack was full of pictures of Fang after many of the more embarrassing pranks I have played on him.

In other words: blackmail pictures.

I skimmed through them quickly. There was the one when I had dyed _all_ his black clothes– can't have him ruining the prank and choosing not to wear the dyed clothes, now can we?- so they turned neon, and put make-up on him. He didn't even realize the make-up part until he got to school and people started laughing!

There was also the one where I took a picture of him snuggling with a bunch of Barney stuff animals. And the one where he was dared to wear a bikini by some of his friends, and I took a picture.

Good times, good times.

I placed the pictures on Fang's desk and moved the cursor around. He must have already been logged in because it immediately opened up. I clicked on the internet icon, typed in his blog address, and crossed my fingers. If Fang wasn't already logged into his blog, then I would have to figure out his password and username.

Letting out a breath of relief when I realized that Fang was already logged in, I clicked on the link labeled 'New Blog Post'.

I put the pictures in his scanner, scanned them, and put them on this new blog post.

Fang was going to be _so mad_!

The prank was over sooner than I thought it would be, so I decided to look at Fang's past blog posts.

Only one caught my eye.

"I'm in Love" was the heading.

_Well, this ought to be interesting_, I thought to myself.

I clicked on the link to bring me to the post, and started reading.

_Hey everyone. Fang here._

_I think I am in love._

_I just realized that the hate I thought I felt towards her isn't actually hate, but love-as cheesy as that sounds. It's sad that I realized it now, instead of so many years before, but it's true. _

_For her safety, I am just going to say her name is Lisa._

_She is strong and motherly and... well... hot..._

_But then she is frustrating! And stubborn. Very, VERY stubborn._

_Yet, I still find myself falling in love with her._

_Great. Now I sounds like some sappy love-sick person. Just great. _

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

After I was done reading, I felt a wave of... of _something_ come over me. Cayley had felt it many times before. I think she called it jealousy. Why would I be jealous, though?

So what? Fang is in love with someone that isn't me? So?! Why would I be jealous? I am so _not_ jealous.

Nu-uh. Not me. _**No way**_.

I decided I had enough of pulling pranks for now and went back to my room.

I am just going to pretend like I never read that. Nope. Nothing happened. At all.

What are you talking about? Fang doesn't like a girl named "Lisa"!

Unfortuantly, my curiosity took over my thoughts, so I began to think more and more of Fang's blog post. Much more than I wanted to in the first place.

Who was that Lisa girl? I bet it is Lissa. Fang seemed to hate her. Plus, Lisa is spelled almost exactly the same as Lissa, so it must be her.

Right?

Wait... Why do I even _care_?

_You're in love too, Maximum._

Oh, geez. The Voice.

**Again.**

_Come to give me your fortune cookie wisdom, eh Voice? _

_You need a wake up call._

_No I don-_

_You are in love with Fang. Don't try to lie about it. No one can lie to their heart, no matter how hard they may try._

_What are you talking-?_

_Maximum Ride, happiness is just around the corner if you just open your eyes and realize you feelings._

_Too bad the world is round. And- wait a second... WHAT FEELINGS?!_

I swear on my life that the Voice sighed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Favorite part? Good? Bad? Rewrite? Ideas?**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!! I have been trying to get at least twenty reviews (which is kinda the norm for this story) for every chapter, but last chapter I didn't... So... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~Mo~**

* * *


	18. HAITUS

**Okay… I know I've been gone for a LOOONG time, but please don't kill me!**

**I have had to write numerous amounts of essays, I take AP classes (and that equals lots of homework), I have found out many shocking things about my Celiac Disease, my mom's best friend is going to die soon :'( , and my mom's OTHER really good friend is moving across the country…**

**Plus, I joined A LOT more clubs than I did last year, and it's taking up more of my time than I thought possible AND I have become obsessed with Fiction Press. ://**

**Yup—those are the reasons for my absence.**

**This story is going on a momentary HAITUS. Just until a school break comes. I don't know if I will even have time then, but I am hoping I can.**

**So, yeah.**

**And don't think I am going to just end the story- No way will I! I just have to rethink some ideas, add more ideas, etc- Oh, and find time. :P**

**For all the people that have asked me to read their FF stories:**

**I don't know if I will have time :( **

**I mean… like… reading FF just doesn't seem to interest me that much anymore. :( **

**Sad, I know.**

**So… yeah.**

**Thank you for being awesome readers and I hope you stick with me :) **

**~Mo~**


End file.
